The disclosure generally relates to a personal mobility solution. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a foldable motorized scooter with rechargeable, interchangeable batteries.
In 2007, 50% (3.5 billion) of global population lived in cities, and by 2030, 5 billion people (60%) are projected to live in urban areas. Traffic congestion wastes time of all those who are caught in it and the resultant inability to forecast accurate travel time leads to substantial economical inefficiencies. Moreover, traffic congestion causes substantial amount of vehicular idling, contributing to the emission of fumes and pollution.
Congestion pricing exercised in several cities, for example, London, Stockholm and Edinburgh attempt to alleviate some of the urban congestion, but mainly target out-of-town commuters traveling into the center of the urban areas. In major cities, a trend started developing where the ownership of vehicles has reached saturation and the average number of miles traveled in these cities began to actually decline. One possible explanation provided states that as the time for commute into the urban centers increases, the draw of the suburbs decreases and more people migrate back to the cities. Likewise, as the urban centers develop, the distance traveled by urban commuters from their residence to their place of employment, is expected to rise.
Accordingly, a need arises for means for personal urban mobility that can be self-propelled, yet compact and light enough to be carried into and onto public transportation, and at the same time be capable of transporting an adult person an acceptable distance at an effective, manageable and safe speed.